The present invention is related to a swinging lawn sprinkler, including a sprinkling control unit with a gear-operated transmission mechanism adapted therein attached to one side of a sprinkler mount thereof. A limiting connector having a water outlet connector engaged at one side is correspondingly matched to the gear-operated transmission mechanism and a spraying member. A main driving wheel, an adjusting seat, and a water inlet connector are sequentially coupled at the other end of the gear-operated transmission mechanism thereof. The adjusting seat thereof is equipped with a limiting cavity having locating guide blocks protruding thereon for a power switching device to be mounted therein to activate the shift of angles of a flow switch plate thereby. When the power switching device is rotated, power units of the power switching device will produce arc-shaped stress concentration in advance and store energy thereby till an auxiliary force is formed to send pressure guide members adapted at the power switching device therein instantaneously and quickly over to the other side of the locating guide blocks thereof, efficiently shortening the moving course of the pressure guide members and elastic pieces, and facilitating the swing of the spraying member within a short period of time so as to increase the frequency of the variation of water flow for more thorough and equal sprinkling of water around the lawn in a short time.
Please refer to FIGS. 1 to 4 inclusive. A conventional swinging lawn sprinkler includes a sprinkling mount 10, and a sprinkling control unit 11 having a gear-operated transmission mechanism 111 adapted therein to be attached to one side of the sprinkling mount 10 thereof. The sprinkling control unit 11 also has a limiting connector 112 fixed at one outer end thereof, and a water inlet connector 113 with a water control valve adapted therein joined at the other outer end thereof. The limiting connector 112 is correspondingly worked with the gear-operated transmission mechanism 111 and a spraying member (without shown in the diagram). The gear-operated transmission mechanism 111 is equipped with two pairs of symmetrical resilient plates 1111, 1112 protruding at one end thereof wherein one pair of the symmetrical resilient plates 1111 has a hooked flange 1111′ protruding at the outer edge thereof respectively to be fixed to an annular facet 1132′ of a sleeve hole 1131′ of a water outlet connector 113′, and the other pair of the symmetrical resilient plates 1112 has a protruding rib 1112′ disposed at the outer periphery thereon respectively to be meshed with a serrated facet 1133′ of the sleeve hole 1131′ thereof as shown in FIG. 2. The other end of the gear-operated transmission mechanism 1111 is pivotally engaged with a rotary main driving wheel 114 to which an adjusting seat 115 having water inlet holes 1151 and pressure-relief vents disposed thereon is coupled at the other side thereof. A rotary device 116 with a locating member 117 joined therein is in sleeve engagement with the adjusting seat 115 thereof. The locating member 117 thereof has a pair of left and right water orifices 1171 symmetrically disposed at both upper and lower sides thereof respectively, matching to the water inlet holes 1151 of the adjusting seat 115 thereof as shown in FIG. 3. A pair of hooked springs 118 are symmetrically disposed at the left and right side of the locating member 117 thereof in linking cooperation with the rotary device 116 thereof as shown in FIG. 4.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional swinging lawn sprinkler. Most of all, when the sprinkling control unit 11 is switched to shift the angle of water discharge of the spraying member thereof as shown in FIG. 4, the rotary device 116 is moved in contrary direction with respect to the locating member 117 thereof, and the hooked springs 118 thereof is compressed before twisted and turned to the other side thereof to shift the angle of the spraying member thereof, which not only makes the switch of water flow rather complicated and inconvenient, but also prolongs the moving course of the hooked springs 118 thereof and increases the time required in the saving of the spraying member thereof. Thus, the frequency of the variation of water flow within a certain period of time is significantly reduced and much longer time is required so as to sprinkle water thoroughly around the lawn.